Thriller Night
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Halloween has arrived at the Smash Mansion and as the young smashers enjoy their night of candy collecting fun and the rest of the smashers pass out many treats, Link and Fox have a little haunting experience that'll make this Halloween one they'll never forget... One-shot. Will mention Slenderman and Creepypastas. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with my very first holiday fic! Today's Halloween and now, I'm presenting to you this new story! Experience this hectic adventure of the smashers on Halloween night. And I know what some of you might be thinking and if it is what you're thinking, then the answer is no. This has nothing to do with the Micheal Jackson song "Thriller". I just honestly couldn't think of a better name. -.-' **

**Now, here's the creepypastas that will be mentioned in this story:**

**-Sonic exe (Sonic creepypasta)**

**-Buried Alive (Pokemon Creepypasta) **

**-Ben Drowned (Legend of Zelda Creepypasta) **

**-Noodles (Nintendogs Creepypasta) **

**-EEeEE (Pokemon Creepypasta)**

**-Lavender Town Ghost (Pokemon Creepypasta)**

** And that's it! Well,= time to read! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 

"Dumb old guy!" Pichu grumbled to herself as she held something. In her paw was a rather large, dark green broccoli. "What kind of moron gives out broccoli on Halloween? We're supposed to get the opposite of healthy stuff!" Just as the pokemon smasher had said, it was Halloween and many children were walking along the streets of Smashville, including the young smashers. They were all excited to go out and get as much candy as they could, so they hurriedly got dressed up in their costumes and ran outside.

Pichu was dressed as a which, with a little which hat, mini broomstick, and little cloak. Toony was a mummy, where he just got a bunch of toilet paper and wrapped himself in it. Ness was a pirate, he had a pirate hat, an eye patch, a little outfit with a bandanna and boots and a fake hook on his hand. Lucas was a cat, with little, gray cat ears, a belt with a tail attached to it, and gray clothing to match. Popo was a fire fighter, with a hat and the normal fire fighter outfit. Nana was a princess with a little tiara and pink dress. Villager with a vampire, with a cloak and fake fangs. Yoshi was a dragon, he wore a yellow hoody that had the attachment of wings on the back, a tail, and the hood had a dragon's face on it. Diddy (OMG, I'm finally talking about Diddy Kong with the young smashers!) was a police officer, with a police hat and outfit and a water gun that looked like a real gun. Squirtle was a ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtle! Heh, heh,...anyone?), and Kirby was a pumpkin, painted to look like a pumpkin.

Pichu still looked at the broccoli she received with anger.

"Well, people have their tastes, I guess..." Yoshi said, looking at the broccoli he got from the old guy as well.

"Well then, his taste sucks!" Toony shouted and threw his broccoli, which splattered on a near by car.

"Don't worry guys," Pichu said, strangley calm. "situations like this should be handled with thought and care." She pulled out a carton of eggs and started chucking them at the old man's house. Some of the other young smashers laughed as she did so, but other's just face-palmed (Yoshi and Nana.). Once she was done, she put the carton away. "Okay, let's get outta here." They all turned and fled down the street, trying to get as much distance between them and the house.

The ran onto another street and stopped, panting. "I can't believe you just threw eggs at someone's house!" Nana scolded Pichu.

"The guy deserved it for giving out lame treats that aren't treats at all." Pichu replied with a shrug. Nana was about to say something else when Yoshi walked up to her.

"Don't bother arguing." He said. "She'll never learn when you try to talk sense to her." Nana then sighed and the group started to walk again down the street to get to more houses. Now, I know that most of you readers are thinking that this Halloween fic is about the young smashers. Well, my answer to that is, nope. On Halloween night, even adults get a scare...

**(Page Break) **

"Here you go kids." Mario said, passing out candy to a group of trick or treaters. The Smash Mansion was decorated in many decorations for this night. Fake web hung from the gutters, gravestones and plastic skeletons covered the front yard, and many, many, many lights hung all over the place. And since the mansion is huge and there are a bunch of smashers with nothing to do, there were tables with someone sitting there and had bowls of different types of treats. So, a bunch of trick or treaters could just walk table to table to get a treat.

As the kids left Mario's table, Pikachu scampered up with another bag of candy and refilled their bowl. "Ya know, I don't know what it is about Halloween, but it always gives my that happy, excited feeling." He said. "I think it's giving out candy to kids that makes me feel like that."

"Well for others, it's the candy." Mario said. Wondering what he meant, Pikachu turned to see Fox taking one of the unopened bags of candy and taking the treats out and stuffing his face with them.

"Fox! Those are for trick or treaters!" He yelled out at his friend. "Go back to your table!" Fox grumbled something that was muffled by all the candy and stalked back to his table that was giving out little Halloween cookies.

"I wonder how the kids are doing." Mario wondered aloud.

"I'm sure their fine." Pikachu replied. "But to be sure, I sent Roy and Pit to follow them around and spy." A near by walkie-talkie buzzed and Roy's voice came from it.

"Roy to Pikachu. Roy to Pikachu. Come in!"

Pikachu picked up the device. "This is Pikachu."

"Okay, right now the kids are doing fine. Though there were two problems."

"What were they?"

"Kirby stole some random kid's candy and the other's had to chase him for and entire block to get it and give it back. Then apparently, they received broccoli from some old dude and Pichu egged his house to get him back."

"She did what?!"

"Uh oh, Roy. They spotted us!" Pit's voice sounded from the background.

"Shit! We've been discovered! Wait- Okay Pichu's taking out something. Is that a carton of-" Roy's voice was cut off by the sounds of eggs cracking, Roy and Pit screaming, and angry shouts coming from the young smashers. The noises kept up until connection was cut from the walkie-talkie. Mario and Pikachu stared at it for a moment.

"Sounds like everything's fine." Mario finally confirmed. Pikachu only sighed and put the device down.

"What am I gonna do with her." He mumbled. Mario only shrugged until he realized that the bowl of candy was missing. He looked around to see a couple of teenagers running away from the yard and down the street, the candy bowl in their hands. Apparently they stole it while Mario and Pikachu were distracted with the young smashers update. Mario sighed in annoyance.

"Damn teenagers." He muttered. "Hey Link! Fox!" The hylain and the pilot both hid a candy bag behind their backs with left over candy bits on their faces.

"We didn't do anything!" Link declared. Mario eyed them suspiciously but shook it away.

"Guys, I need you to go inside, go in the basement, and get more bags of candy and another bowl. Trick or treaters are coming in truck loads." As if on cue, a bunch of pick up trucks drove in front of the mansion's yard and a bunch of kids piled off of the back and started running toward the tables of sweets and smashers. Mario's eyes widen in surprise at the arrivals. "Make it fast!"

Link and Fox saluted and both ran back to the mansion. They opened the doors and walked across the living room, down a hall, and arrived at the basement door. Link grabbed the knob and twisted it, opening the door and revealing the dark basement bellow them.

"Man, I hate coming in here." Fox mumbled.

"We'll be fast." Link reassured. "We're just getting some more candy and a bowl. Simple." Fox didn't say anything else to object and the two started to walk down the wooden stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Link reached out to flip the light switch, but nothing happened. He looked up in confusion. "Huh. The light must be out."

"Oh that's wonderful." Fox said sarcastically. "How're we supposed to see in here!"

"The door's still open, so it's partly providing us with light." Link replied. The two walked farther into the dark basement, searching for the candy and bowls. After a couple minutes of finding nothing, Fox started to get irritated.

"I can't find anything! Why did we even keep the candy and stuff in the basement?!"

"The was too much stuff in the kitchen." Link said. He looked on a shelf and soon found the bags and an extra bowl. He smiled in triumph. "Ah ha! Found them!"

"Good, now let's get outta here!" But before they could turn to the stairs, the basement door slammed shut, leaving them in complete darkness. At the sudden event, Fox screamed and started to flip.

"W-what was t-that? W-why did the door close? Who closed its? What's happening?!" He rambled, hugging Link. Link didn't reply. He just looked around in confusion at what just happened. _What did happen? _He asked himself.

"I don't know. Maybe-" A clicking noise sounded behind them and a small light illuminated. Both slowly turned around to see a lone flashlight lying on a table, it's light shining. The two looked at it, starting to get freaked out. Together, they cautiously approached it and looked at it.

"Where the hell did this come from and how did it turn on?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna know! I just wanna get outta here!" Fox sobbed. Link picked up the flashlight and spotted something on the wall in front of them. A note. A lone note hung there. Curiously, he took the note and both him and Fox read it. _No where to run. No where to hide. _

"W-What does that mean?" Fox asked in a shaky voice.

"I have no clue." Link answered. Then, a strange feeling came upon the two. A feeling that they were being watched, like someone was just right behind them. Watching them. The hylain and the pilot turned around slowly and shone the flashlight to reveal a tall, slender man standing there. His skin was pure white, he wore a suit, and he had no face at all. They didn't know what it was, but something about the man that was all of a sudden in the basement with them just sent a chill of terror up their spines.

Link and Fox screamed in horror and fled toward the stairs. Fox kicked open the door and they ran out, panting. "W-Who was that?!" Fox sputtered. Before Link could answer, all the lights in the mansion shut off, leaving them in darkness again. The two looked around, flashing the flashlight until the sight of the man came again. Both squealed like little girls and headed for the front door. Fox tried to get it open, but it didn't budge.

"It's not working!" He shouted. They turned around to see that the man was even closer to them.

"RUN!" Link shouted and the two ran down one of the halls. They entered a bathroom and closed the door and locked it. They crouched in the bathtub, catching their breaths. Fox, however, was breathing really fast and really loud. "Fox, be quiet or that guy will find us!" Link said.

"I'M HYPERVENTILATING!" Fox shouted in panic. Link then slapped him and he stopped. "Ow! You didn't have to do that!" They stayed quiet for a moment.

"Think it's safe to go back out?" Link finally asked.

"I don't want to risk it." Fox replied, still scared. The hylian then got up and stepped out of the tub. He approached the door cautiously, but as he passed the mirror, he stopped. Turning to it, he saw a dark figure in the background of the reflection. He raised the flashlight and shone it in the mirror, causing it to bounce the light back and reveal the figure. It was a boy dressed as Link dressed in Majora's Mask, the one all us Creepypasta fans know as Ben Drowned. He stood right behind Link, make the hylain almost jump out of his skin.

"What the hell?!" He shouted and ran out of the bathroom anyway. Ben turned to Fox and gave him a stare with his blank face. Fox's breath hitched in his throat and he fainted, falling over and laying on his back in the tub.

Link kept running down the dark hallway with the flashlight in his hand, trying to get as far away from the bathroom as possible. He kept it up until something grabbed his leg, causing him to fall. A raspy, rigid voice spoke. "I'm cold, and I'm lonely. So very lonely. Will you join me?" Heart racing, Link turned to see that what was holding his leg was a decaying Zombie. Buried Alive. The zombie made a gurgling screech and tried to drag Link toward him. Link, on the other hand, screamed and kicked Buried Alive in the face, making him screech and get even more mad.

"Help!" Link shouted, trying to struggle to get away from the zombie. Hearing his friends call, Fox's eyes shot open and he sat up in the bathtub. Ben was gone, but Link's cries for help got his attention.

"I'm coming!" Fox shouted and ran out of the bathroom. He rushed down the hall until he saw the hylian on the ground and saw the zombie trying to bite him.

"Meat. Fresh meat." It said. Fox's eyes widen and he took out his blaster and began to shoot the zombie with it, screaming his head off. Buried Alive shrieked and let go of Link, disappearing in the floor. The two stared after it, breathing deeply.

"What was that thing?" Fox finally said.

"I don't know." Link answered. "I'm just glad it's dead!" The sound of pawsteps came to their ears. Link raised the flashlight and revealed two things standing in front of them. One was a golden puppy covered in blood and the other was a deformed shiny eevee that had the ears and tail of a shiny espion. It was Noodles and EEeEE. Both growled took dangerous steps toward the two. Link and Fox screamed and turned and fled with the two creatures pursuing them.

"Happy place! Find my happy place!" Fox shouted as he ran. The two came back into the living room and the tv randomly turned on revealing static. Link and Fox skidded to a stop and looked at it, confused and scared. The static remained for a couple seconds until a picture appeared that had Sonic with black and red eyes and a crooked smile saying _I AM GOD. _

Being that the picture was creepy, it popped up suddenly, and the two were already terrified beyond rational thought, Link and Fox squealed and backed away from the tv. As they did so, their backs pressed against the front door and Noodles and EEeEE entered the room, growling with hostility. Ben Drowned then appeared out of nowhere and stood in the room, the picture of Sonic stayed on the tv, and even Buried Alive dug out of the ground. They all surrounded the two then a voice spoke.

"Leave now!" A black mass appeared and formed into the figure of a ghost. Then, Slenderman appeared in front of the two as well and loomed over them. Link and Fox looked up at him, eyes wide and hearts on the verge of stopping. The ghost then shouted once more. "LEAVE NOW!" Not taking it anymore, Fox then turned and jumped out the nearest window and Link followed in suit. The two landed in the front yard and ran toward where the other smashers were gathered, screaming their heads off.

Inside the mansion, though, the lights came back on. Then, Noodles, Buried Alive, the ghost, Ben Drowned, and EEeEE disappeared. Wolf then stepped out from behind the stair case with a holographic machine in his hands. Ganondorf stepped out of a closet and picked up his camera that was hooked to the tv and unplugged it, causing the Sonic picture to go away and the tv to restore to normal. Then, Bowser entered from one of the hallways and picked up the Slenderman cardboard cut out. King Dedede and Wario entered the living room as well and they all started laughing.

"Oh, the looks on their faces!" Bowser chuckled.

"It was priceless!" Wolf said.

"This was the best prank you thought up here Ganon." King Dedede congratulated.

"Thanks." Ganondorf. "It was enjoyable."

"Now this is a Halloween they'll never forget, that's for sure." Wario said and the other villains started laughing again.

**(Page Break) **

Peach walked up to a door in the Smash Mansion and knocked on it. "Link, Fox. Dinner's ready." She said. When no answer came, she opened the door to see the hylain and the pilot huddled in a corner, wrapped in blanket. "Guys, it's been three weeks already." Peach said again, worry edging her voice. "Don't you think you two should come out already?"

Link and Fox sat in the corner, shivering, in silence for a moment until they both shouted "Creepypastas!" in unison and huddled deeper into the blanket. Peach only sighed.

"I'll take that as a no." She mumbled and closed the door.

**And they all live happily ever after! The end! Wow, this took quite a while, but I managed to get it done! I liked how this turned out. This is my first holiday fic and I hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of this. See ya! **

**Oh, one more thing. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
